1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of recording data simultaneously on a plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video camera has been known as an apparatus which records moving images and voices. An apparatus of this type is configured so that the user operates an operation unit called a trigger button to instruct the start and stop of recording (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-048943).
When the start/stop of recording is instructed by operating the single trigger button in the above way, the user may instruct the stop of recording in practice though the user has intended to instruct the start of recording, or may instruct the start of recording in practice though the user has intended to instruct the stop of recording. For this reason, a moving image intended by the user may not be shot, and a scene not intended by him may be recorded.